marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Spider Armor (Earth-416274)
The Iron Spider Armor was built to serve as his armor following the signing of the Superhero Registration Act. Designed for automatic deployment and assembly, the suit is composed of several separate sections that can collapse into small pods. Using an independent propulsion system, each section can fly to the user and automatically assemble on their person. The suit can be summoned at any time, The suit was later destroyed following Peter's battle with Stark after he caused Natasha to get injured. Capabilities *'Enhanced Durability:' Owing to the gold/titanium composition, the armor gives its user an enhanced durability. During the Civil War, the Iron Spider withstood mini-drones, cars, explosive arrows, falling several feet, Vibranium attacks and repeated blows from super soldiers. After all this, Peter only had a few cuts on his face and a black eye while the armor itself only had a few dents, scratches and warped paint showing how durable the Iron Spider armor is. *'Repulsors:' This suit was outfitted with the latest version of Tony Stark's repulsor technology. The palm-mounted Repulsors assist with flight operation, providing lift and positive flight control, but also possess offensive functionality; firing high-density beams of highly-charged muons for a concussive attack. *'Sentry Mode:' This voice-activated feature enables Jarvis to remotely operate the suit and stand guard on the location when the user is out from the suit. *'Infra-Red Scan:' The Armor enabled Tony to see through the walls of the Hydra Research Base in Sokovia so as to locate the shield generator that was guarding the base. This allowed him to use his anti-armor missile to destroy the mechanism from the outside. *'Shoulder Mini-Gun Pod:' The Armor, like most of the other armors, is also armed with a miniaturized weapons system concealed beneath the shoulder plates that could fire a total of twelve shots at a time, six from each shoulder, and used a computer guiding system to fire at multiple individual enemies, in different positions, at the same time. *'Collapsible Plating:' The armor plating could open and close up from head to toe and allow the user to seamless step in and out of the suit at will. *'Autonomic Prehensile Propulsion Technology:' the Armor parts also attaches to an authorized user when summoned, as well as place the armor on others, with a simple gesture. *'Anti-Armor Tank Missile:' The Armor is equipped with missiles hidden in its forearm gauntlet. *'Missiles:' This armor has six mini-missile launchers on each shoulder, along with one at the back of each forearm. Despite their small size, they are extremely powerful being capable of destroying stone and metal with ease. *'EMP projectiles:' Fired from the lower forearm, the EMPs are capable of neutralizing the electrical systems of their target. *'Collapsible Helmet:' This armor has a fully-collapsible helmet. *'Powered clamp:' Two disc like projectiles launched consecutively with retractable metal fibres that can form a powered clamp to bind enemies. Launched from the upper right hand of the armor, it is powerful enough to bind the legs of Captain America. *'Submersion:' The armor can be submerged under water without ill effects. Category:Earth-416274 Category:Items Category:Unique Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Technology Category:Spider-Man Equipment Category:Stark Industries Technology